Memento
by White Aconite
Summary: Por qué solo necesité algunos días para enamorarme. Me enamoré de ti una y otra vez.
1. Prólogo: Albor

**N/A:**

**Autora: **White Aconite (Kyomi).

**Coautora:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Beta:** Uta Koi (Yue)

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas y dables sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas y flashbak por lo que puede llegar a ser confuso hasta llegar el final.

**Primer capítulo:** 150 exactas.

**Memento.**

By: White Aconite

**Prólogo.**

**_Albor._**

Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, cuando sus ojos deberían buscar alrededor por una ruta de escape, su corazón late con fuerza en los oídos; cuando su voz debería reflejar todo el venenoso desdén que ha guardado tantos años, las palabras quedan atoradas en su garganta; cuando debería alejarlo con repulsión, su cuerpo solo puede limitarse a temblar con anhelo.

La mirada avellana le captura de manera efectiva, y aquellas caricias que por primera vez experimenta, le resultan dolorosamente familiares. Mira a James, y nunca ha visto antes esa mirada de adoración en su rostro, pero siente como si ya hubiese sido víctima del escalofrío que bajaba por su columna.

El miedo y el ofuscamiento que siente por estar aprisionado entre sus brazos es equivalente al ansia que experimenta y amenaza con calcinarlo todo.

_Por qué solo necesité algunos días para enamorarme. Me enamoré de ti una y otra vez._


	2. Preludio: Dulce silencio

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas y flashbak.

**Segundo capítulo:** 100 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Dulce silencio._**

Cómo si estuviese esperando por algo, no puede evitar que su mirada se enfoque cada cuanto en el pasillo en vez de la fascinante lectura del libro de pociones.

_Extraño, _piensa, pero aleja esos pensamientos mientras vuelve a concentrarse en la lectura frente a sus ojos.

Le agrada la calma que le ofrece la biblioteca, siendo solamente frecuentada por él y algunos Ravenclaw, sin ningún Griffindor idiota que pudiese destruir su pacífico refugio.

Nuevamente levanta la mirada ante algo que no está allí y por primera vez piensa que tanto silencio no le agrada.

Completamente insólito semejante pensamiento en él.


	3. Preludio: Inesperada travesura

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas. Contiene muchas retrospectivas y flashbak.

**Segundo capítulo:** 100 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Inesperada travesura._**

–_Será la mejor broma jamás ideada._

_ –No lo sé Sirius, arruinarle las pociones o hechizarlo es una cosa, pero meterse con los sentimientos…_

_ –Vamos Monny, no me amargues la diversión. Además se lo merece por hacer que nos castigaran._

_ –Lo sé James… si algo sale mal a mí no me metan. _

_ –No te quejes ¡el que va a hacer todo el trabajo seré yo!_

_ –Mala suerte, hermano. Perdiste en el "piedra, papel o tijera". Al menos no fui yo._

_ –Si hubiera sido Sirius, terminaría con un imperdonable antes de acercarse a Snivellus._

_ – ¡Peter!_

_ –Cierto, no te distingues por tu sutileza._


	4. Día 1:Visitante indeseado

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas. Contiene muchas retrospectivas y flashbak.

**Segundo capítulo:** 800 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite.

**_Visitante indeseado._**

No había percibido cuando la silla a su lado había sido arrastrada, o cuánto tiempo había sido ocupada por su vecino.

En cuanto escuchó el saludo, supo de quien se trataba antes de corroborarlo con sus ojos.

Frunció el ceño y alistó su varita en su mano derecha atento a cualquier movimiento enemigo.

–No vengo a molestarte, Severus.

Su mente se encontró confusa por oírle llamarle por su nombre, empero, eventualmente se aclara lo suficiente para registrar su alrededor en busca de los restantes merodeadores.

–Vengo sólo –aclara el otro.

–Perdona que ponga en tela de juicio tus palabras, Potter, pero no eres el tipo de hombre que se caracterice por hacerlas valer. Todo un magnífico Griffindor –responde con desdén mientras tomaba sus cosas para marcharse a otro lugar.

–Entonces te pone nervioso que estemos solos –quizá fuese una treta de su mente, sin embargo, si no lo conociera, juraría que había picardía y algo más -se negaba a pensar en qué- en las palabras del castaño. – ¿Quién diría que provocara estas reacciones en ti, Severus?

Severus alza el mentón de manera arrogante, tuerce los labios y chasque la lengua. –Sólo no quiero que me expulsen de mi estadía en la biblioteca por tus sandeces. Y deja de mancillar mi nombre en tus labios.

–Entiendo, entonces llámame también James para que estemos a mano.

A pesar de los mil y un comentarios mordaces que pugnaban por salir de su boca, el Slytherin decide abandonar la batalla mas no por la extraña forma en que James le trata, sino por el revuelo que genera en su interior dichas acciones y que no logra nombrar.

–Me voy. Te sugiero ir a la enfermería, no vaya a ser que contagies de estupidez a toda la escuela.

Dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pensando que tenía la última palabra en aquel extraño altercado, empero, si pensaba que James daría todo por finalizada su inusual _rutina_ estaba muy equivocado.

–Esperaba que fueras mínimamente agradable por haberte salvado la vida.

Bromea. Grave error.

Severus no era fuerte físicamente y siempre mantenía la mente fría en cualquier momento, sin embargo, esto no pareció valer ante el repentino ataque de ira que embargó al slytherin. Tomó la tela de la camisa del castaño y lo acercó a su rostro mientras apuntaba su varita al cuello evitando respuesta de Potter.

Potter. Potter. POTTER. Ese apellido parecía existir para joderle la vida, peor aún era saber que tenía con ese bastardo una deuda de vida; estaba a su merced y lo más estúpido es que él mismo le había servido en bandeja de plata la oportunidad para hacerle más miserable.

–Pongamos las cosas en orden, Potter –escupe con todo el veneno que es capaz de reunir. La ira bullía en su interior desde el intento de asesinato de los merodeadores y no le importaba que toda la biblioteca sufriera por los daños colaterales. – ¡En primer lugar tú y tus retorcidos amigos fueron los que me enviaron a las fauces de un hombre lobo! ¿Y esperas que me arrodille ante tu valeroso acto? ¡No me jodas! Te salvaste a ti mismo porque te acobardaste de terminar conmigo, porque no quisiste compartir celda en Azkaban con Black ¡No porque te interesaras en mi integridad para empezar!

– ¿Por qué piensas que no me preocupé por ti? –preguntó serio y, si no fuese por su historia, Severus creería que sonaba molesto por aquella declaración.

– ¿Quieres que te enliste las torturas en orden alfabético, cronológico o por temas? Creo que posees poca retentiva si me cuestionas eso.

–Ese día no hice nada más por preocuparme por ti. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan asustado!

El fuego y el ímpetu vivo en sus orbes le hicieron retroceder. Era la primera vez que veía a Potter de esa forma, y testigo de tanta vehemencia apenas pudo pasar saliva para una sarcástica contestación que nunca atravesó su garganta.

Teme, empero no por sí mismo, sino por lo que guarda esa mirada y decide soltarle de la túnica que aún sostenía.

Sin embargo, James atrapa su mano antes de que se deslizara fuera de su alcance dispuesto a proseguir con aquello que Severus quería detener.

–Suéltame –no quería que pareciera un ruego, pero la voz le traiciona.

–No.

–No estoy para bromas.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo es?

– ¡Todo lo que haces! Nunca te tomas nada en serio –aunque trató de zafarse, su fuerza no se comparaba con la del gryffindor.

– ¿Y qué me dices de esto? –jaló dispuesto a ejecutar terrible acto.

Severus tristemente comprobó que había cosas mucho peores que las bromas de los merodeadores, cosas que competían con alguna abominación sacada de una de sus peores pesadillas.

Inesperadamente sería ese acontecimiento el que le quitaría el sueño por las noches, y no precisamente por el asco.


	5. Día 1:Inevitable penitencia

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas y flashbak.

**Segundo capítulo:** 200 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Inevitable penitencia._**

_– ¡Es inaudito! ¡Deberían estar avergonzados! Comprendo que no se lleven bien pero que destruyan una sección de la biblioteca… ¡En todos mis años nunca había visto semejante demostración de inmadurez e irresponsabilidad!_

_Estaba furiosa. Severus acordó mentalmente permanecer completamente quieto y en silencio, tratando de confundirse con la pared tras su espalda y, quizá así, la Jefa de la casa Gryffindor se enfocaría en el otro; sin saberlo, James compartía la misma idea porque no emitió ninguna queja mientras aguantaba la larga perorata de la mayor._

_–Profesora McGonagall, creo que es justo oír a los chicos. Seguro existe una buena razón por esa desafortunada actuación en las instalaciones de la biblioteca._

_Dijo con la misma mirada que odiaba Severus de: "Sé lo que pasó aunque no me lo digan". Odiaba lo cotilla que parecía ser el director y bufó molesto ante lo divertido que seguramente le parecía al viejo invadir la privacidad de sus estudiantes; seguro no se aburría._

_– ¿Y bien? –impaciente preguntó Minerva con mirada severa. Definitivamente era la peor manera de alentarlos a hablar._

_¡Por Merlín! ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer quejarse! aún si eso significaba que lo absolvieran del castigo._

_–Bien. En vista que ninguno quiere hablar, los dos están castigados…_


	6. Día 1:La peste

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Segundo capítulo:** 260 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_La peste._**

Nunca antes, ni siquiera en su cenit como víctima favorita de las bromas de los merodeadores, había resentido la carencia de un refugio.

Su entereza era cruelmente puesta a prueba cada día sin descanso desde ese terrible acontecimiento en la biblioteca, y aunque antes no se consideraba un cobarde (¡por Morgana! Era capaz de enfrentarse al cuarteto de idiotas), ahora ponía sus pies en polvareda en cuanto veía rastro de espantapájaros despeinado.

Saber cómo el gryffindor de pacotilla, cuyo intelecto brillaba por su ausencia, podía encontrarlo a cualquier parte que huyera era angustiante, tanto que se preguntaba si el otro le colocó una brújula o cualquier artilugio para saber su posición sin estar enterado.

Lo hechizaría hasta el cansancio si pudiese. Los crucios que pugnaban por salir de su boca se quedarían cortos frente a esa ansia por hacerle daño, sin embargo, había una sensación que competía con su furia y le disuadía para alejarse de él. Aunque no era miedo, sentía verdadero pánico de solo mirar esas orbes avellanas. Había algo nuevo, entrañable y abrumador.

Odiaba la facilidad de Potter para perturbarlo de esa manera dejándolo desarmado e incapaz de contratacar de cualquier forma posible. Siente el aire más denso dificultándole el respirar y, aunque quiera mantener la mirada fría e impasible frente al gryffindor, presiente que algo se rompería si lo hace. Quizá su cordura.

Todo esto mataba su energía, su valor… cada vez que James se acercaba, algo en él se destruía, moría y revivía.

Nunca, en sus dieciséis años, Severus Snape se había sentido tan atrapado.


	7. Día 1:Amenazas de la serpiente

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Segundo capítulo:** 450 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Amenazas de la serpiente, oídos sordos del león._**

_Dos horas gratuitas de castigo y sin derecho a devoluciones. _

_Severus no sabía si la furia que sentía palpitar en ese momento era por el castigo o por el gryffindor idiota que parecía desconocer el concepto de espacio personal._

_ – ¿Por qué me evitas la mirada? ~Sevvvv~–canturreó el apodo por el cual Lily le llamaba._

_El bastardo se divertía y parecía saber que él no se arriesgaría a una pelea muggle cuando no tenía oportunidad contra el cazador de quidditch. Se preguntó qué tan posible era conjurar un avada sin varita; se valía soñar._

_ –No sé qué planeas, pero aleja tu humanidad de mí, Potter –soltó todo su odio en la última palabra como si fuese el peor insulto que se pudiese emitir._

_El gryffindor arqueó las cejas con fingida confusión. Se rio para sus adentros por lo fácil que parecía ser en sacar de quicio a Snape. Todo desde…_

_ –Vamos, no exageres –ahogó la carcajada en cuanto vio saltar la vena en la sien del slytherin. –Solo fue un besito…_

_Oh vamos. Si antes era difícil no reírse de lo exasperado que parecía el pelinegro, ahora simplemente era un deleite ver a Snape boquear todo rojo de la indignación__; no siempre veías fallar la famosa lengua de plata de Snivellus y dejarlo sin habla era, inesperadamente, placentero._

_James alzó la ceja divertido al distinguir entre las varias gesticulaciones, muecas como intentos de apuñalarlo, retorcerle el cuello y arrancarle la cabeza. El lenguaje corporal demostraba que estaba dispuesto a cumplir con la amenaza. Otro fuera y se había amedrentado por los fúnebres pensamientos del slytherin; cualquiera menos él, quien tenía un malévolo gusto por hacerlo rabiar._

_ –Oh puede ser que ese fue tu primer beso –supo que dio en el clavo en cuanto lo notó más rígido que antes. _

_James quiso aprovechar la reacción de su víctima y colocó una mano en su mejilla esperando acercarse. "Todo sea por la apuesta", se dijo una y otra vez como mantra dispuesto a realizar la misma acción pasada._

_En cuanto sintió el tacto, Severus reaccionó como si le hubieren echado un maleficio. Lo siguiente que supo el gryffindor, fue que el moreno le dirigió un acertado puñetazo que lo dejó aturdido por unos segundos, tiempo que aprovechó el otro para largarse del salón sin importarle el incumplir con la detención._

_Snivellus parecía más un gato furioso erizando el pelaje que una serpiente. El pensamiento le robó una carcajada._

_El pelinegro debería agradecerle toda la atención que le estaba dando. Mira que la sola idea de hacer perder el control a una persona como él era simplemente divertido e interesante de ver._

_No cabía duda que James tenía una gran inventiva para torturarlo._


	8. Día 1:Reacción diferente, mismo efecto

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Segundo capítulo:** 150 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Reacciones diferentes, el mismo efecto._**

Aunque no había reaccionado explotando la biblioteca, era preferible eso a la forma en que lo evitaba.

Ante sus ojos expertos, podía ver el pánico en la mirada de Severus. Él conocía su miedo sin que se lo dijeran porque era el mismo que él experimento tantas veces, es decir ¡cuántas veces habían pasado por lo mismo!

Conocía a Severus, aunque éste lo ignorara. Sabía por ensayo y error que nadie impone tantas barreras si no busca protegerse o proteger algo, sea el corazón o el ego.

No quería apresurarlo, empero, el tiempo de espera mataba su paciencia y crecía su impulso.

Rio en cuanto recordó aquella descripción despectiva que tantos meses atrás había escuchado de esos labios.

"Eres impulsivo, pero no tienes idea de qué querer o buscar".

Sin saberlo, Snape había dicho algo muy parecido en su último encuentro en la biblioteca. Definitivamente causaba el mismo efecto en el pelinegro.


End file.
